Not The Last Time
by michaela88
Summary: The way I wanted 3x02 to happen. One-shot.


AN: This takes place in a place where there are no dressmakers! I think I kept Cesare in character, but I think my Lucrezia is a bit OOC. I think that she does have this side to her, but she is simply afraid to let it show. I think that the character is build with much more going on off screen than on.

Borgiacest brings me so many feels I cant even. I have lost my ability to even when they are concerned. Also, François owns my heart and soul.

Also also, this is my first ever smut attempt, so I hope his was done right. Let me know, and enjoy!

Disclaimer – Alas, I own nothing.

* * *

"At last" he breathes softly into her mouth just a moment before their lips finally meet. Not in a chased way, not barely touching. They meet in union, one atop of the other; soft plumy pinks meet hard and scarred ones. And it is heaven. Lucrezia feels as if wings had grown on her back and have taken her up to the skies for the rest of times. She had never imagined his lips to feel as they do. The duality of the hardness that he is, and the softness he cannot stop showering her with. His smell is intoxicating to her. It is a mix of something she cannot care for at this moment but if that scent ever leaves her she already knows she will die. Cesare still does not touch her. His hands are pinned to his body, whilst all the while her small delicate hands are lost in his dark mane, soft like a cloud under her fingers. Never has she known such happiness. Not even her dear Paulo made her feel such utter bliss.

Lucrezia locks her right leg behind Cesare's knee, trying to bring them closer together, needing to feel his body against hers. This causes Cesare to react, for the first time tonight, and he breaks the kiss. A whimper of despaired escapes her lips and he is tempted to return to her just so that he may never hear that sound again, but he stops short, bolting out of the bad, far from her tangling limbs. She mourns the lost of even his weight on her bed, never mentioning the loss of his touch.

"Cesare?" she asks in a small voice. Looking at her, Cesare no longer sees the vixen, tempting him into her bed but the woman losing her loved one to an unapparent reason.

"Sis…" he manages "We cannot" he says, regretting the words as they came falling from his lips.

But Lucrezia never falters. She looks him straight in the eye "Cannot what? Love each other?" she asks.

Cesare looks at her helplessly, words failing him entirely.

"Have you stopped loving me, my Cesare?" she challenges, sitting up straight, the gold of the dress and the gold of her locks floating around her, making her even more angelic than she already was.

"Never" he says without a moment's hesitation. "Never say such foolishness again. You are my love, never question that." He says it with an aching pain that she doesn't understand.

"Than why tear yourself away from me?" she asks, her toes now touching the floor, on her way to get off the bed. Now that he is no longer in it – she does not want to be there.

Cesare takes a step further from her; the pain on her face is not remotely hidden. He wishes he could shelter her from all the pains in the world. "My golden love…" he tries. Her look of hurt and anger stops his speech.

"Do not." She says, a tear rolling down her pink cheek "Do not call me that and step away from me" she never takes her eyes off him.

Within a moment she's in his arms. His head on top of her golden crown and her nose buried in his dress shirt. "I am sorry my love" he repeats like a mantra "I will never step away from you again, if you'll allow me your closeness"

A smile he could not see creeps on to her lips, part his angel part the vixen. "Kiss me again." She says in the simplest of manners.

She feels him take a deep breath "Sis…" he breathes.

She lifts her eyes to his "One more time. Let me feel this love, for I not know when I will ever feel such fire again" she says, all games gone from her. He knows. She is now as honest as can be, begging him for the love they both harbor for each other. Cesare can't deny her anything. He never could. All she ever asked was hers within moments. This was not to be an exception. He would do as she asks of him. For nothing comes more easily to him than loving her.

"One more time" he breathes, just ghosting over her lips. She quivers with wanting, but she dares not make a move, for if she frightens him and he leaves she will not know peace. In agonizing pace, Cesare covers her lips. Gentle, feathery at first until she whimpers. Not of loss this time, but of desire. His tongue then slips out of his mouth to lick the lushness of her bottom lip, begging to deepen this connection. She will never, ever, refuse him anything again. Lucrezia opens her mouth to him like a rose. His tongue invading her mouth is a happiness she did not know until that moment. She tastes like heaven. Honey and heaven. Never has Cesare tasted anything more sweet.

Throwing all caution out of her mind, Lucrezia tangles her small hands in his mane in hopes of pulling him closer to her. All reason abandoning him, Cesare's strong arms pull her flush against him. Her breasts, nipples erect, tight against his hard chest. Lucrezia lets out a satisfied moan into his mouth as she savors his broad chest so close to her body. All her nerves are alive. She feels him everywhere. More. She wants more. All that he has – she wants. All that she has – she wants to give him. In her mind, Lucrezia already knows that she is doomed. Never will she love another. Never will she want to bed another. And if she will be forced to, there will only be one face in her mind. She will have him. Tonight, or any other night. She will fight for him. True and fierce. She will fight for him.

Cesare is beyond the point of return. There is no going back for him now. Finally tasting her, he cannot for the life him ever want to taste another. Slowly he pushes her back, never breaking their sealed lips, on to the bed. Her delicate hands fumble with the ties on his shirt. Lucrezia can feel him laughing against her lips. With mock anger she pulls back, her hands still trying with those damned ties, "Are you laughing at me, my love?" she asks.

Cesare covers her tiny hands with his large ones; a soft smile rests on his features. Lucrezia looks at him and is astonished at his raw beauty. How untamed he is. Pulling her hands from his shirt, Cesare kisses the both her palms. She's about to protest that he can not turn back now, but instead, Cesare simply lifts his shirt and throws it over his head.

His body is a work of art. Never has Lucrezia seen something she thought was more beautiful. He was not an Adonis. He hadn't chiseled muscles. But his body was strong, and broad, and thin. Lucrezia run her hands on his chest as he stood at the foot of her bed. Her fingers grazing his skin, careful not to leave any scratches. Cesare looks away then. She notices that. "Are you bashful my love?" she asks, placing a finger on his chin as he always does with her, turning him to face her. "Never in my life have I seen something more beautiful than you, Cesare. You are the light and the darkness of my life. No matter where life takes me, or what happens – you must never forget that. Promise me you will never forget that!" she says with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Swiftly, Cesare sits next to her on the bed, cupping her face with both his hands. "Stop this foolish talking my love" he tells her. "Nothing and no one will take you from my side ever again. We will be together always. You hear me? Always" he seals his promise with a kiss. More gentle than the last. But this one held something else. The promise of a future to be seen.

Him pushing her, and her pulling him, they lied back together. No space between them at all. Cesare's broad body covering Lucrezia completely. This isn't the first time he is on top of her. Not the first time she feels him weighing her down, but this time, this time it was all different. This time, her naked body ached to feel his skin. The heat radiating from him was like fuel to her. It kept her going, never wanting to be far from that heat.

Lucretia's soft moans of pleasure filled the bedchamber as Cesare travelled with his skilled mouth from her lips to her ear, her lobe, then her neck and finally her breasts. Softly catching one nipple in his mouth he run his tongue all over it. Suckling, pulling, biting. Lucrezia was going mad with pleasure, her moans grew louder and louder and Cesare was sure he had never in his life heard a more beautiful sound. Soon he detected a word she was saying over and over. At first a panic nestled in his chest, fearing she was regretting this, but after a beat he realized, it was his name falling from her lips. Like angel song. Like a prayer. Lucrezia had her eyes closed, her hands in his hair and her back impossibly arched so that he will devour her body with his lips, as she kept saying his name. Over and over again, breathy, whispery.

"My love" he said and stopped "What's the matter?"

Opening her eyes there was clear disappointment there "Don't stop." She breathed "Please" she said, pulling his head back down on her.

Usually, Cesare would smirk at the woman beneath him, begging for him to have her in any way he wants, but with Lucrezia it is different.

Cesare is the most generous of lovers, never has a woman left his bed unsatisfied or disrespected in any way. He knew his powers, how to move, how to seduce. But with Lucrezia, no tricks were wanted. All his skills, all his powers, he wanted to give her. Wanted her to feel bliss like never before. He would cater her all night; pleasure her until she will be out cold.

Reattaching his mouth on her perfect breasts he hears her moan in satisfaction and his heart swells knowing _he_ and no other is making her feel this happiness. His hands travelled down her body. Hands Lucrezia knows are hard and stained with blood. But on her, his hands are soft as clouds. Gentle like a feather. There is adoration in every move he makes, as if he is worshiping and memorizing her body like a map. His hands reach her inner thighs. Lucrezia's breath stopped short and she opened her eyes. The night has come to the point of no return. If Cesare takes her now, as she wishes with all her heart, they will both be doomed. Nothing will ever be the same. But thinking was cut short as Lucrezia felt his fingers touch her folds. She closed her eyes once more letting the sensation of his hands take over.

Cesare touched her core with such delicacy. Her wetness surprised him, but most of all pleased him. He worked his skillful fingers in her center, his lips covering her body and neck with kisses sweeter then honey. Lucrezia tried to capture his mouth with a kiss, but Cesare kept avoiding her, enjoying too much the sounds she made as he was pleasuring her. Finally, he enters her. One finger, then two. She moves under him, meeting his hand's thrusts with her hips. Her moans grow louder, her breath quickens, and she's close. And surly, but a few moment later, Lucrezia grabs the sheets around her, her body convulsing as she reaches a sweet release. Dropping one last kiss on her shoulder, Cesare comes to rest his head next to her. She turns to him with a smile on her face. He wonders if every time she comes, this ethereal smile graces her face. He will learn later tonight.

"I love you" is all she says to him before rolling on top of him capturing his mouth in that kiss she has been longing for. She explores his mouth with her tongue. His hands caress her face, her sides, and her bottom. She smiles against his lips when she rolls her hips and he groans with arousal. Only then she realizes he is still half dressed.

"What is this, my love?" she says as her hands begin working on his pants. "Your lover is all but nude, yet you remain clothed?" she smiles at him.

"My lover?" is all he asks.

Lucrezia stops her fumbling and looks at him "Your…" she kisses him once "Lover." she kisses him twice. Then she is back to his pants, finally ridding him of them. Lucrezia takes the time to look at him. She studies his body carefully. Her Cesare is the most beautiful creature to walk this earth. She is sure of it. She glances at his manhood. He is far larger then she had ever known. His erection almost impossibly large.

Cesare places his finger to her chin, rising her eyes to him "My love?" he asks. Lucrezia only smiles at him, and lowers her head to his body, covering it with kisses. Her lips, teeth and tongue work on every last bit of him. It was now her turn to hear him moan. He moans just like he talks. Low, dangerous even. Thought Lucrezia knows no bed is safer and more loving then Cesare's. Finally, she puts him in her mouth. It is then she hears a softer moan from him. She tries her best to pleasure him, taking him in as deep as she can. Licking, kissing, sucking. His breath becomes ragged, and just as she thinks he will reach his peak, Cesare stops her and lifts her from him. His eyes are hooded and unfocused.

"Why?" she asks concerned "Was I not good enough?" she timidly adds.

Cesare kisses her then. Long, hard and deep. "Never again repeat such nonsense love," he says.

"Than why?" she challenges.

"I want to be inside you, to release with you" he says simply. This simple plea brings more joy to Lucrezia then she had ever known. She shyly nods at him. With her still on top of him, Cesare sits on the bed, slowly and intimately maneuvering her onto him. Softly, she descends on him, taking him. Lucrezia does not even blink. She looks deep in to his eyes, as he glides inside her, to the hilt. Finally, he is all the way inside her. They do not dare to move.

"There." She says "We are one" and then, Lucrezia begins to rock her hips. Back and forth at first, as she doesn't want to be far from him for even a moment.

Cesare's right hand holds the small of her back, giving her support, but never taking charge. He pleasures her in a pace she wants. In any way she wants. His left hand caresses her face. It is flushed with desire. She truly is the most beautiful of women.

Slowly, Lucrezia picks up her pace. Needing more from him than she ever thought possible. Cesare grazes his noes with hers and smiles at her as he matches her pace. She always loved when he did that. Since she was a child. She loved that gesture of his. She smiles back at him, the truest smile she had ever smiled. Together they move, faster and faster. Their moans combining in the air. Her pale skin and golden hair get mixed with his dark locks and herd body. They never take their eyes off each other. And moment later, they reach release. Together. As Cesare spills inside of her, he takes her mouth in a soft lingering kiss. He is all but spent bet he knows that she is still riding that release, so softly he keeps moving inside her, somehow still erect. When finally the waves stop washing her body, Lucrezia breaks the kiss, and smiles at him once more, then dropping her head on his shoulder. Indeed, Cesare thinks to himself – to each release, she smiles like that. He makes a vow to himself – this will not be the last time tonight, or ever, that he will be the cause of that smile.

Still inside her, Cesare lies her down on the bed. Fearing she might need her rest.

As he slips out of her, Lucrezia whimpers. She snuggles close to him, draping a leg over his. She stays quiet for long minutes. At first he thinks she is tired, but as the silence lingers doubts begin to enter his mind. Moving his head slightly Cesare tries to look at her. Softly Lucrezia raises her eyes to him, his gaze confusing her.

"My love?" she asks, "Are you well?"

Cesare simply nods and drops a kiss on the crown of her head.

Like a snake Lucrezia twists in his arms to face him. Her deep big blue eyes drown in his almost black pools. How many secrets do they hold she thinks. How many horrors have they seen?

"What?" Cesare asks with a bashful smile "Am I dirty?"

A soft gentle laugh escapes her lips "No…" she says simply and softly grazes her noes with his. Rarely is she the one that does that, it is usually his part.

"Is this what happiness feels like, Cesare?" she asks then.

Cesare takes a deep breath, inhaling as much of her as he can, "Yes my love. This is happiness," he says.

"Well than," she says with a wistful smile "I want to make this last forever". It is then she feels him stiffen. Lucrezia stays silent, waiting for him to make his move. She will not push him.

Cesare's face darkens. His jaw tightens and the wheels turn in his head. His cloud of bliss is all but fading, and a cold realization nests her roots in his mind. Lucrezia can see this inner turmoil of his. She can not let this happen. She will not have them take a step back. There is no going back for her.

"My love," she says, and forces his eyes to lock with hers, "Do not do this," she begs, "Finally, we have found bliss. Do not take these moments away from us". Tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill out of her pools of blue. Cesare hates it when she cries. He would give up his life without a moments thought if it meant that she would never again know sorrow.

"Don't cry, my love," he tells her, and kisses away one spilled tear. "I meant not to upset you. I just..." he never gets to finish his words for Lucrezia presses her lips to his, and all words fail him. All he can feel and think and see is her.

"Love me again," she begs into his mouth, and it is all he needs.

Cesare flips them over so he is on top again; Lucrezia hooks on leg behind his giving him better access to her. He penetrates her in one swift motion. He is so far deep inside her she Lucrezia can't even breathe. This time is different then the last one. Although Cesare is still loving and gentle, whispering the sweetest words of love in her ears, kissing her mouth, neck, breasts, his thrusts are much quicker this time. Lucrezia meets his every move, raising her hips to meet his speed. The more he trusts the deeper he goes, the louder she moans. Suddenly, in a moment of strength Cesare did not even know she had, Lucrezia flips them over so she is the on top. She forces Cesare to lie flat on his back as she straightens her back, her palms flat on his chest, keeping her steady. Lucrezia smiles down at him with the most devilish of grins as she pushes herself away from him almost all the way out, and then lowers herself back down on his shaft in a slow and agonizing pace. She does it again and again, and the grin never leaves her face. Cesare's fingers grab her milky skinned thighs to the point of pain. In the back of her mind Lucrezia knows that it will leave a mark, but the thought of being marked by Cesare is even more arousing to her. She was driving him crazy, she could tell. Cesare's eyes were dark and lustful. This slow pace of hers was evoking sounds out of him she didn't know were humanly possible. She loved the power she now had over him. Lucrezia had always known that she had power over her brother, that she could make him do anything she ever wanted, but now it was a different sort of power. Now she possessed him, and he consumed her. They were now one, and nothing and no one will ever come between them again. Cesare tried to flip them over so he could take charge, so he could thrust in her with full force, but Lucrezia pushed harder on his chest keeping him in place. They both know that Cesare simply let her win, for he was much stronger then she will ever be. But it was important for him to let her know that this will now, and forever be a place were the command is equal, than she will never be mistreated when she's with him.

Finally, Lucrezia can not take it anymore, and she slams herself on to him, taking him all the way in her in one fast stroke. They both moan loudly as she pick up pace, slamming herself faster and faster on to his erection. Cesare's fingers dig even deeper into her skin, causing her more pleasure than pain. Lucrezia palms that lay flat on his chest are now trying to grab fistful of his skin, leaving behind red scratches and little droplets of blood.

Lucrezia throws her head back in ecstasy; her loud moans become screams of passion. And with one final stroke she comes undone. She shakes on top of him, her body full of energy. Beneath the cloud of bliss she realizes that Cesare was still erect and he was yet to reach release. Lucrezia masters up strength she didn't know she had, and she continues to ride him. as she rides the waves of her latest orgasm, she feels another one coming. Cesare can feel it too, the way she tightens around him, and in a few strokes he comes. The feeling of Cesare spilling himself inside her is all Lucrezia needs to come again. She didn't know her body could feel such pleasure for so long, and finally she collapses on his chest, barely breathing.

Cesare wipes her face of the sweat, and places a soft kiss on her forehead. Lucrezia closes her eyes smiling and kisses his chest.

"Are you tired, my love?" Cesare asks while caressing her silky back.

"Mmmhmm" she murmurs into his chest, loving the feeling of his delicate fingers on her skin "You have wore me out, Cesare. I did not think my body was capable of this much pleasure" she admits and feels him chuckle under her head.

"Promise me this isn't the last time," she begs him.

Cesare is in capable of denying her anything, and by this time, he knows for sure that even if he wanted to, he can not "I promise you, my love, this will not be last time. This is only the first." He drops a kiss on the crown of her head.

Lucrezia smiles, as she slides off him, but snuggles close still "I love you" she says, already more then half asleep.

Cesare smiles and kisses her shoulder "And I love you." He tells her. Cesare feels the steady rise and fall of her breathing "Sleep tight my love, I will keep you safe" he whispers into her hair, as sleep slowly takes hold of him as well.

* * *

I really hoped you liked this! Reviews make kittens all around the world happy! 8)


End file.
